Hope and Change
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: Alfred is hesitant to meet his new boss, which leaves Arthur to help persuade him. UsUk friendship! One-shot


Alfred F. Jones sat on his couch, a coffee cup in his hands. He traced his finger around the rim of the cup instead of drinking, staring down into the black liquid. Across from him sat a certain forest green eyed Brit who sighed impatiently at the other man's silence.

"America, you called me all the way over here and now your not even talking to me." Arthur said. "That's not like you at all. Is something wrong?"

Alfred only set his coffee down and leaned back further into his seat. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. This was not Alfred. Where had the cheerful young superpower gone to? The British nation decided that he needed to get to the bottom of this...after all, the git had called saying that he needed company. Arthur had then traveled all the way to America, even canceling his tea time with the queen in order to come straight away.

"Listen Alfred" Arthur said with a sigh. "Tell me what's wrong. If anything you should be happy...your have a new President now. Shouldn't you be happy?"

At the mention of the world 'President' Alfred stiffened, which made Arthur inwardly frown.

"Alfred, he was just elected yesterday...you haven't even met him. Aren't you usually excited to meet your new bosses?" He asked.

"I am excited!" Alfred claimed, siting up a little straighter. "I just don't understand something he said."

"Well...what don't you understand?" Arthur asked.

"He...he called for hope and change." Alfred stated, nervously scratching his neck. Arthur blinked.

"That's what's upsetting you?" Arthur asked, a small smile forming onto his lips.

"Well yeah" Alfred confessed, shifting uncomfortably. "I mean...why does he want me to change? Is there something wrong with the way I am now?"

Arthur's smile faded, and suddenly he pitied the younger nation. He wasn't even 300 years old yet...he hadn't had much experience with leaders. Some came with new ideas and good intentions, while others were just a pain in the butt to work for. Either way, in America's government presidents could only run for eight years at the most.

"Alfred, you haven't even met him yet! You know how humans can be...he probably didn't mean anything against you. After all, he doesn't even know that personifications exist yet. That's why you need to go meet him."

"But he said that he wanted change! D-do you think that means he doesn't like me?" America asked, a terrified expression. Not once had one of his Presidents hated him, but there was a first time for everything.

"Alfred, he doesn't hate you!" Arthur snapped impatiently. He sighed after seeing America's scared face. "Look, even if he is bad, be thankful that you didn't have some of the leaders I did...like Queen Mary l, or...or King John...and don't even get me started about King Edward ll!"

"Okay okay, I get it!" Alfred said. "But we're not in medieval times Iggy. Sorry you had to go through with that, but it still doesn't solve anything about Obama! If my Prez doesn't like me then I need to start preparing. I could always go live with you until his term is over...or maybe Mattie would let me stay at his house."

"Your not going to live with either of us!" Arthur said. "Your going to be a gentleman and face your boss!"

"B-but I don't want to!" Alfred cried.

"It doesn't matter! How do you think the rest of us feel whenever we have to meet bosses? Hell, Germany even had to meet his idiot of a boss he had in WW2, Hitler."

"My boss is going to act like Hitler?" Alfred asked in panic. "NOOOO!"

"NO ALFRED!" Arthur shouted furiously. "I was just using an example of a bad boss. I'm sure your just over reacting though...he seemed like an okay chap on the telly."

'I know...I've met him briefly before, but he doesn't know that I'm his actual country." Alfred said.

"Relax Alfred. Your just making things over complicated." Arthur said. "I'm sure he'll love you."

"Really Iggy? You mean that?" Alfred said, brightening instantly.

"...Yes." Arthur grumbled, cheeks turning a delicate pink.

"Thanks Artie! You know what? I think I'm gonna go meet my boss right now!" Alfred said. "See ya later!"

With that the American quickly hugged the Englishman before turning and running out the door, leaving Arthur to sit alone on the couch.

"...Stupid git" Arthur sighed. "I came down here for nothing then."

**a/n: I know this was really short...but I was in school for twenty minutes with nothing better to do. Anyway, personally me and my family hate Obama. I tried not to hate on him too much in this one-shot. Honestly though, if my boss wanted hope and change for me I would feel self conscious as well. Oh yeah, I'm working on all my other fics so don't worry.**


End file.
